


Dan Vs Cuddles

by Queen_Anarchy



Category: Dan Vs.
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tumblr request, before elise, only used 476 words, very gay, very short but good, wonderful gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Anarchy/pseuds/Queen_Anarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an extended revenge plot Dan and Chris had to camp out for the night, due to their rush and forgetfulness they forgot their blankets. But that shouldn't be a problem, eh?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dan Vs Cuddles

“You know you should really be more careful than that.” Chris slowly moved his legs away from the stray sparks that flew, due to Dan working on setting a fire up.

“Its fine, it’s not gonna hurt you unless it gets your sock.”

“Yeah… that would totally be fine.” His sarcastic tone caught Dan’s attention. “Hurry up with that fire will ya? It’s freezing out here.” 

“I COULD LIGHT YOU ON FIRE, THAT’D WARM YOU UP REALLY QUICK.” 

Chris lowered his gaze and stayed silent. He should’ve known he was going to say that. 

“God, all you do is complain! Just give me a sec and the fire will start going!” 

It was quiet for a while, until Dan started giggling at the sight of flames. He stepped back and sat next to Chris and poked the fire until it got big enough. “You still cold?” He said in an annoyed tone. 

Chris eyed the fire, looking like he was searching for an answer in the dull light.  
“Yeah, a little.” 

Dan looked down at Chris’s curled toes and his shaking legs, it wasn’t that cold out here… then again the guy wears two layers, and they live in California for Christ’s sake. By the looks of it Chris didn’t look very happy because of Dan’s earlier response, he still wasn’t completely use to Dan’s hatefulness. 

Dan cleared his throat and switched his vision between the ground and Chris, quieter and more compassionate than his previous statement. “We could um… cuddle... Maybe... if you want to.”

Chris tried to hide a smile, not as easy as he could hide blushing in the dark though. “I-I guess so.”  
He lied down as gently as possible between the fire and the log behind them, careful not to kick Dan. Because that would ultimately ruin the opportunity.

Dan stared down at his partner in crime and began to have second thoughts, but soon enough he found himself being pulled by the hand so he could join Chris.  
He laid down a few inches away and slowly moved over to bury his face in Chris’s chest, resting his arms in front of him while Chris snaked an arm around his waist.  
It was a mistake that he hadn’t thought to bring a blanket, then they wouldn’t be in this mess.

Chris wasn’t complaining though, Dan’s hair was comfortably rough against his neck, his chest becoming warmer due to Dan’s hot breath. He hadn’t thought about it before, but they should do this more often. It was the most intimate moment he’d ever share with Dan.

Dan’s muffled voice rumbled against his chest.

“I’m sorry, what was that Dan?” 

He turned his head and spoke, “If you tell anyone about this I will murder you.”

Chris gave a low, quiet laugh. “Who else do I have to tell but you?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have a short one shot like this one written you should contact me via Tumblr.  
> @queen-anarchy-666


End file.
